nightwingfandomcom-20200213-history
Run-Offs (Prime Earth)
The Run-Offs are a group of former super-villains and criminals who located themselves in Blüdhaven to separate themselves from the likes of Batman and Nightwing after their altercations in an attempt to salvage their lives and move on from their former, criminal careers.Nightwing #11 (2016) History Establishment After each of them did their time, they all formed together under the guidance of James Nice in order to attempt to move on from their former criminal lives. Having join the Run-Offs and unable to face her new form as a whale-like monster, Orca later leaves the Run-Offs.Nightwing #10 (2016) Blüdhaven Having been setup for committing a crime he did not commit, Gorilla Grim encounters both Nightwing and Bludhaven Police, promptly arrest. Warning Nightwing that he has stayed clean and that he's been setup, he urges him to seek out Shawn. He's surprised to find the group composed of former villains he and Batman encountered. Although Mouse elects to allow Nightwing to help, the group is far too intimidated to speak to him. This prompts Defacer to pressure him to leave. Before he could leave, he is convinced by James Nice to assist the Run-Offs in finding out who's framing their members. After one of their sessions with each other the next night, Shawn is later arrested and suspected of murder. Nightwing later calls up the Run-Offs to learn more about the "Conspiracy" against the Run-Offs. They inform Nightwing of Gorilla Grimm's struggle with finances and offer to join the Second Hand as a Arms Dealer and allying himself with Paterno, Bob Chapman, and Carter Forsyth. Denying getting involved, the group of men would later argue on the fact they needed someone on the outside to do their work, a screw-up causing them to have missing shipments and the men blaming one another. It was Stallion who was then offered by Forsyth to be hired muscle and was turned down. Later, both Paterno and Chapman were then beaten to death. When Nightwing suspects Forsyth and prepares to head down to Marcus Casino to confront him, the Run-Offs offer their assistance, declaring him a member of the Run-Offs. When they arrive, they find Orca after Forsyth. The Run-Offs and Nightwing face an altercation with Orca and the Whale's End Boys gang. They learn to their surprise that Orca was merely a distraction for them while the real killer attacks Forsyth.Nightwing #12 (2016) The Run-Offs are too late to save Forsyth, who's last words tells the group the next target is a "silent partner" of the Second Hand: Mayor Madrigal. The group contempltes on their competency and find with their failure to save Forsyth, Thrilldevil's bike being stolen and used to kill Forsyth, and being used by Orca, that they'll never be get over their pasts. The Run-Offs then leave Nightwing alone, with Pamela remarking that while they don't think of themselves as villains, they're not good enough to be consider heroes either.Nightwing #13 (2016) References Category:Teams Category:Prime Earth Teams Category:Active Teams Category:Neutral